The use of a connector and a counterpart, e.g. a cable connector and a board connector, is generally known for electrical power supply purposes or signal transfer via one or more terminals of the connector and counterpart. It may happen that the connection is activated, meaning that power or a signal is supplied to one or more of the terminals of the connector or the counterpart, at the time these are to be connected or disconnected. This may cause undesirable and potentially damaging or hazardous situations, e.g. having exposed power terminals and/or causing sparks when (dis-)connecting an electrical power connection, causing signal reflections on an open ended transmission line or exposing a laser light source in case of a disconnected optical connection. Such situations should therefore be prevented.
Further, identical connectors may be applied for performing a variety of purposes. As an example, some applications require a voltage supply of 24 Volts and others 48 Volts, which voltages can be supplied by the same connector. Since connecting a connector with a counterpart with which it should not be connected may damage equipment and possibly present a dangerous situation, such incorrect connection should be prevented, or at least activation of an inadvertent incorrect connection should be prevented.
It is an object of the invention to at least reduce or substantially eliminate the above-mentioned problems.